Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot
Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot is a single created by the Furry Flats to honor & make fun of Whoot Smackler Whoot. It released on iceTunes and in stores on March 4, 2010 everywhere. Because of a remix made of the song, it become more popular and downloads increased. It is classified as a mix between Dance and Pop music - with the remix, R&B Dance-pop. It certified as Platinum by the Penguin Official Music Charts in most countries, and the band went on to be signed to "Music Industry". Lyrics *''This is the lyrics for the remix, as it is more popular than the original'' --------------- (Chorus) Whoot Smackler, Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! The Sapie Brothers call him a Nazi Triskelle calls him old Joe calls him Mabel Mabel calls him Joe Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot Wh0ot. Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot! D00HICKEY!!! (Verse I) He gets called a lot of names, WHOOT - He really doesn't like it. People try to pick on him... WHOOT - He kind of likes it. (Verse II) He'll chase you off the court... He'll try to make you take your socks off.. He'll try to torment you in any way... WHOOT - You won't like it... (Verse III - Crow) You won't like it, won't like it - you know you won't too.. WHOOT - Will sit in the crowd, getting a lot of boo's. Drinkin' his 'shake as if he's a superstar. You know he isn't, he just thinks he is. Getting prank called every day is very hard, Especially if yo' numba's been posted all over PengTube.. Knock Down Ginger is even worse. Try living a daily life, just like WHOOT... (Chorus) Whoot Smackler, Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! The Sapie Brothers call him a Nazi Triskelle calls him old Joe calls him Mabel Mabel calls him Joe Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot Wh0ot. Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot! D00HICKEY!!! (Verse IIII - Cadence) Ho ooohh ohh... Can anybody just give WHOOT a break? He's had too much to bare for in his life.. Do-ohhhn't think I'm trying to support the little WHOOT. Cause I hate him just as much he hate's you... (Chorus - internal adlibs by Cadence & Crow) Whoot Smackler, Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! (that's right) The Sapie Brothers call him a Nazi.. (sure...) Triskelle calls him old... (so true..) Joe calls him Mabel (oh yeah?) Mabel calls him Joe (I think so...) Whoot Smackler Whoot Whoot! Whoot Smackler Whoot! Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot Wh0ot. Wh0ot Smackler Wh0ot! And 'dis tune gonna finish nae... D00HICKEY!!! Remixes There have been numerous remixes made of the single. The most famous remix, known as the "Whoot Remix" by DJ Crow, features a brand new verse by the Furry Flats and 2 rap verses by DJ Crow. Another DJ, Cadence, went even further with the remix and added her own little verse into the single. The remix did better than the original. Chart performance Chart results based on the remix - as the original as re-published. Trivia * In the background of one of Billy Mays' commercials, you can see Stamm dancing to it. * Mabel says this song is a piece of pie. * There was a version featuring BlueBarry See Also *Whoot Smackler Whoot *Furry Flats Category:Music Category:Items Category:Songs